


I've got you

by lightsaberlesbian



Series: Humans Fanwork Challenge 2017 [11]
Category: Humans (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaberlesbian/pseuds/lightsaberlesbian
Summary: There is nothing Fred wouldn’t do to bring her back to them, to bring his lively, feisty, curious, eager and brilliant baby sister back to their family.





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just a way to hide your face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204603) by [ottermo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo). 



> Collab Week  
> Day 5: POV Switch  
> Write a companion piece for someone’s work, from the point of view of a different character than they used. Most fics tend to be a little more in the head of one person than the other, but if you’re struggling to identify a straightforward flip, imagine that another character’s watching from the sidelines! What do they make of the scene? 
> 
> A POV switch of the fic tagged above, please go and have a read if you haven't already! The original is written from Niska's perspective and I wrote this from Fred's.

She’s backed up against the wall when he finds her, staring blankly at the bookshelves opposite, completely still. He shouldn’t be surprised to see her here; the library is her favorite place, her refuge and her sanctuary, but she has been gone for hours and it’s almost charging time.

“Niska?” 

Her name a question on his lips which she doesn’t seem to register, she remains completely still and he fears she might be malfunctioning. She needs to charge.

“Nis? What are you doing there?” He speaks, louder to pierce whatever veil or invisible wall that is keeping his sister so far away from him. She hears him this time and turns around to face him, but her eyes seem unable to find their focus, the life in them so far gone she almost looks completely dormant.

“Fred—” she says, as though it’s the start of a longer phrase, but she doesn’t finish.

“Are you all right?” He asks as he looks for any obvious signs of infection in her software. Twitching limbs or randomly blinking eyes are  typical symptoms of a virus, but Niska is still and calm. Too calm.

 “No,” is all she says.

Something is wrong with his little sister. He doesn’t know what and he knows she won’t say, they’ve tried asking her so many times and the others have almost given up on her completely. They haven’t quite abandoned her or frozen her out, they’re not avoiding her, but they have distanced themselves to wait out whatever is tormenting their sister’s mind until it passes but Fred fears that is only making it worse. So he opens his arms slightly, lets her come to him instead of the other way around and she moves towards him, clings to him, grabs the knitted material of his shirt into her fists as if she’d fall if she didn’t hold on. He wraps his arms around her, rests his chin on the top of her head and his hands on her back.

Whatever this is, he hopes she knows that he’ll be there for her. There is nothing he wouldn’t do to bring her back to them, to bring his lively, feisty, curious, eager and brilliant baby sister back to their family. He would do anything, whatever she needed him to do for her. He doesn’t even have to know exactly what has happened but positioned like this, she could tell him, without once having to meet his eyes. 

But she remains silent, burying her head deeper in his shoulder as if to keep all the light of the world from getting to her. Fred hums a little melody into her hair, hoping that somewhere in all of her darkness she can hear him and remember that she still has a brother who loves her.


End file.
